The subject invention is directed to the art of electric switches and, more particularly, to miniature electric switch devices of the type that are used where physical size dimensions and electric connection flexibility are constraints. The invention is especially well suited for use in switching circuits within motor vehicles such as, for example, in automotive dash board applications and the like and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, the invention is capable of broader application and can be used in a wide range of other applications.
One such miniature electric switch is taught in DE 31 45 802 C2. The switch in that teaching includes fixed contacts which are formed by strip-shaped contact tongues. The fixed contacts are inserted through a base plate or, alternatively, are cast together integrally with the base plate and are provided with a set of protruding bars formed of an electrically insulating material. An actuating part associated with the fixed contacts is movable relative thereto to effect switch operation. The actuating part carries a conductor configuration formed of flat material. The conductor configuration includes strip-shape contact zones which are movable along a set of fixed contact tongues, so that, based upon the overall design of the electrically insulating bars, electrical connections are either produced or not produced between the contact tongues as they slide on top of each other and selectively engage. This selectively opens and closes electrical circuits. The conductor configuration between the contact tongues is selectively interrupted so that the overall switch can, in effect, be programmed to establish varying switch positions or predetermined electrical connections.
The above switch is relatively expensive in its construction, however. Further, the above switch is limited in the extent to which the switch can be miniaturized due to the construction and overall design of the strip-shaped contacts.
Lately in the electrical switch art, increasing significance has been placed on the miniaturization of the switches, particularly those used in motor vehicle applications. In addition, because of the growing number of comfort-related accessories currently available in motor vehicles, the number of required switches is also rising. At the same time, the physical space available for the switches, particularly the dashboard space in automotive applications, has become smaller and more limited due in part to increased electronic sophistication including the addition of navigation screens, etc. disposed in the dashboard space.
There is a need, therefore, for a miniature electric switch apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture and that can be easily configured to provide an electrical circuit configuration tailored to specific application needs.